


Bakery of Love

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Epic Prompt Fest [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three of the Workers of Clint's Bakery have crushes on three of their regular customers.  One pair manages to get their act together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bakery of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Fitzmacktop requested C/C or FitzMack - ‘Your love of strawberry shortcake really doesn’t match your appearance but i still think that’s really cute’ Bakery AU

“Are the biscuits fresh?” Mack asked as he came up to the window.

“Yeah, Clint couldn’t sleep last night,” Leo admitted, glancing in the direction of their head cook. He glanced back to see Mack’s wide smile and Morse shaking her head.

“You have to get the strawberry shortcake, Bobbi, it’s heaven on a plate,” Mack said.

Bobbi Morse, Mack’s friend? Girlfriend? Leo wasn’t sure, but they often came in together. It could be a friendship like Clint had with Natasha, but he wasn’t completely sure.

“What would you like Ms. Morse,” Fitz asked.

Bobbi hummed, eyeing the selection of desserts. “I’ll have the cannoli with blueberry creme filling.”

“Right,” Leo rang it up and when to fixing their deserts up. It was quiet in the shop with just Clint, Jemma, and him working. Jemma was already working on Bobbi’s and Mack’s coffees. The shortcake required some work as Clint liked it to be prepared fresh, the biscuit was heated in the oven and the macerated strawberries were warmed up. When both warmed up, Leo split the biscuit, put a layer on the macerated strawberries, put the second half on top, more macerated strawberries on top and then Clint’s homemade whipped cream on top.

The cannolis were ready, all they needed were just a sprinkling of confectioner sugar on top. Fitz took the plates out to the pair. Mack saw him coming.

“Aw, yeah….” Mack said, rubbing his hands together.

Leo set their order on the table. “Enjoy.”

Leo retreated behind the counter and tried to find something to do, so that he wouldn’t sit and watch Mack eat the shortcake with enthusiasm.

“Leo,” Jemma whispered into his ear. “You’re staring.”

“Look at him,” Fitz murmured. “It’s like porn… with food.”

Jemma hummed. “They both do seem to enjoy Clint’s treats.”

The bells above the door jangled and they both guilty looked away and found something to do. Leo headed straight to the counter, only to be cut off by Clint, sweeping out of the back.

“Hey Phil,” Clint said, smiling at Phil flirtatiously. 

Leo and Jemma exchanged a look as they watched Clint flirt with another of their regulars, who exclaimed his delight at seeing Strawberry Shortcake on the menu.

“Suddenly the new addition makes sense,” Jemma whispered.

Leo nodded in agreement as Clint took Phil’s order. Jemma stepped away to make Phil’s coffee as Clint got to work on the dessert. Clint certainly wasn’t paying attention to the way Phil’s eyes went straight to Clint’s ass and was ogling his arms. All the looks disappeared the second Clint turned around.

“Hey Turbo,” Mack said, coming up to the counter. “Can I get another coffee?”

Leo nodded, taking Mack’s cup to make him another. When he returned to hand Mack’s coffee to him, Mack was watching Clint bring Phil a coffee.

“Didn’t know it was such a soap opera in here,” Mack said, gesturing to where Clint was failing at making small talk.

“You’d be surprised,” Leo murmured. He certainly had a crush on one of the customers and judging by the way Jemma was sneaking glances at Bobbi, she had one.

“Don’t tell me you do that?” Mack said, looking at him with a frown.

“I think I’m a little better at hiding it,” Leo said.

“Except when he’s watching you eat the shortcake,” Jemma said as she passed by.

Leo froze, knew he was bright red. Mack’s surprised turned into delight. 

“Yeah?” Mack asked.

Leo nodded.

“How about we go out?” Mack asked. “On a date.”

Leo nodded again.

“Tomorrow night?”

“He gets out at five,” Jemma said, coming by. “I’ll make sure he’s back to verbal communication by then.”

Mack nodded. “Want to meet here?”

“Give him an hour to run home and wash up,” Jemma suggested.

“Sounds good. I will talk to you tomorrow, right?” Mack said, looking directly at Fitz.

“Bobbi!”

Mack arched an eyebrow.

“Jemma was making eyes at Bobbi!”

“Fitz! I can’t believe you would tell him that!”

Mack laughed. “Tomorrow, Turbo?”

“Definitely,” Leo nodded. 

Mack turned and headed back to his table.

Jemma took a breath about to berate him.

“Hey,” Clint said. “Shouldn’t you two be working?” 

“Yes,” Leo said, darting to avoid Jemma’s censure. He could feel her glare at him, but when he glanced over at Mack, he saw Bobbi giving Jemma a long look.


End file.
